


our secret moments in a crowded room.

by mw4vt9



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/pseuds/mw4vt9
Summary: This is just strap on smut.  Nothing more.





	our secret moments in a crowded room.

Alex should have known that something was up when Sara had decided to wear loose fitting black pants to pair with her white top that stopped just an inch above her pants instead of her usual tight leather to Kara’s party.

 

They’d been there for hours, and Alex could tell from the way Sara’s hands began wondering up and down her back that the blonde was drunk.

 

“Dance with me,” Sara whispered in her ear before placing a sloppy kiss to her cheek.

 

Alex took the offered hand to follow Sara onto the dance floor. The minute they got out there, Alex turned to press her backside into Sara’s front. She knew the blonde loved this.

 

As Alex pressed back, she felt it. There was something solid between Sara’s legs, and Alex felt her knees go weak when she realized what it was. She turned in Sara’s arms as the blonde continued to dance like nothing was out of the ordinary.

 

Alex’s eyes were dark as they bore into Sara’s blue ones.

 

She leaned closer to whisper in the blonde’s ear. “Are you wearing what I think you are wearing?”

 

“I’m just happy to see you,” Sara said with a wicked grin. She gripped tight to both sides of Alex’s hips before moving her arms to turn the brunette back around.

 

Alex grinded down hard into Sara’s pelvis. From the hiss that came from the blonde behind her, she knew she’d hit the toy just right to push it into Sara.

 

“Fuck,” Sara breathed out as Alex continued to grind into her. Songs continued to play as a swarm of bodies moved around them. Alex was almost overwhelmed by the sensations that surrounded her. She felt the bass beat so hard that it synchronized with the quick drumming of her heart. Sara’s hands were tight and warm on her hips as she lead Alex to the beat of the song that pulsed around them. The toy was pressed into Alex’s ass as she continued to move against her girlfriend.

 

She felt heat pooling between her legs at the thought of what Sara planned on doing with that toy later. Her underwear were soaked as Sara continued to grip tightly into her hips.

 

Alex turned again and crashed her lips into Sara’s. She let her hands fist in blonde hair as she forced her tongue into Sara’s mouth. The blonde kissed her back with equally as much fervor. Alex was mildly aware of the large crowd around them, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care too much about it.

 

She let Sara take over the kiss as their tongues moved together as the music continued to play. When Alex pulled back she felt dazed from the intoxicating kiss.

 

Sara grabbed her hand and pulled Alex along. She followed as quickly as she could through the crowd as Sara lead them to the bathroom.

 

Sara pulled Alex inside the bathroom and quickly locked the door before pushed back towards Alex. She pushed backward until Alex’s back hit the counter next to the sink before rejoining their lips. Teeth clashed together as they met in a sloppy kiss. Sara’s hands trailed up and down Alex’s side before dipping low to the hem of her dress.

 

Sara ran her fingers across Alex’s thigh before sneaking under her dress to Alex’s soaked underwear.

 

Sara rested their foreheads together as she ran her fingers over Alex’s soaked center.

 

“Waiting for something?” Sara asked as she moved Alex’s underwear to the side to run through slick heat.

 

“Just fuck me,” Alex growled as Sara tugged slightly on her clit.

 

Sara removed her hand from Alex’s pussy to unzip her pants. She pulled the dildo out of the opening, and Alex had to gasp at the size. This certainly wasn’t the one they had in their nightstand at home. Sara lifted Alex slightly to set her on the bathroom counter and used both hands to hike Alex’s dress up to her hips.

 

In one tug, Sara snapped Alex’s thong in half to give her full access to the brunette who was more than ready to give it to her.

 

Sara used her hand to guide the toy to Alex’s entrance. As she pushed forward to begin to enter Alex, she heard Alex hiss in pain.

 

“It’s ok baby girl,” Sara cooed as she continued to push into Alex. “You can take it.”

 

Alex attempted to relax as Sara continued to push inside of her until she was fuller than she’d ever been. She felt the toy stretching her in every direction as Sara began to move in and out of her achingly slow.

 

After a few slow thrusts, Alex felt the sensation of slight pain disappear into pure pleasure as the toy touched every single part of her.

 

Sara began to pick up her pace as dark blue eyes bore into brown ones.

 

“God damnit yes,” Alex panted as she began to push forward to meet Sara with each thrust.

 

Alex felt like her body was on fire as Sara moved quick and hard in and out of her. She felt the loss as the toy disappeared before being replaced with lighting hot pleasure as the toy pushed back into her.

 

She felt her orgasm begin to form deep in the pit of her stomach before spreading down into her toes and out into her fingertips before coming back to rest deep inside of her. Alex was certain she’d never felt anything like it before.

The sensation continued to grow as she locked eyes with Sara. There was a sheen of sweat on the brunette’s face as she pumped hard into Alex.

 

Alex shifted forward to kiss Sara before hissing in pain at the new angle. Sara didn’t slow down as Alex got used to new angle that pressed deliciously on the spot that drove her absolutely crazy.

 

“Let go baby,” Sara whispered as she pulled back from the kiss.

 

Alex let her head fall back on the cool tile wall behind her as Sara continued to grip hard to her hips as she pump inside of her. Alex felt the tension inside of her growing before all of a sudden she was coming completely undone. She felt Sara continue to pound in and out of her as she saw stars behind her eyes.

 

Alex’s entire body shook as she came, and she registered somewhere in the back of her mind that she cried out.

 

Sara’s pace slowed down inside of her and Alex felt every single thrust as sparks shot through her body each time the toy entered her again.

 

She gripped to Sara tightly as Sara continued to thrust slowly inside of her to let Alex ride out her orgasm.

 

When Sara pulled completely out of her, Alex felt the loss immediately before collapsing completely into the blonde who held her up.

 

They stayed like that for what Alex thought might be hours before she felt like she even had enough energy to lift her head.

 

She lifted her head slowly to meet the blue eyes that were looked back at her.

 

“I don’t think I can walk out of here,” Alex said seriously.

 

Sara continued to hold her before someone began pounding on the door.

 

“You guys have been in there for twenty minutes. Stop doing whatever you are doing and come out. People have to pee,” Alex heard Kara yell.

 

She laughed slightly before Sara guided her to a standing position.

 

“I think it’s time to go home,” Sara said as she realized how much she was holding Alex up.

 

Sara would just blame it on Alex being drunk if anyone asked.


End file.
